shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Utau Hoshina
Utau Hoshina (ほしな歌唄, Hoshina Utau) is one of the main characters in the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!. History Utau is a 14-15 year-old high school student who turned into a singing idol. Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is Utau Tsukiyomi (月詠歌唄 Tsukiyomi Utau), and is Ikuto's younger sister. She is in love with Ikuto and is constantly trying to win his affection. Utau in translation in Japenese is "to sing". Root word Uta means "sing". However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was an independent artist (with her hit song, Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond," produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. Appearance Utau has very long blonde hair usually kept in two ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians. She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Her main character outfit is a black dress with gray detailing and a corset. She wears black stockings and black shoes. At her performance of Meikyuu Butterfly, she is seen wearing a black short halter neck dress with black string on both sides that end at her hip and a hoop belt on her waist and white heels. When she performs My Heartful Song, she's been seen with orange ribbon tied into her long braided ponytails, a yellow long sleeved, off the shoulder shirt, and a long white skirt. When she peforms Taiyou ga Naiu yo, she wears a light purple top that drops on one side, white shorts with a brown belt, and long socks. Utau is in disguise almost all the time when she is in the streets or parks. Her basic disguise style is a brown hat which her long hair is tied up and put in and a pair of sunglasses that is dark in color or a pair of reading glasses with her two ponytails braided. In Episode 39 of Shugo Chara, Utau never took off her sunglasses even at night to hide from Amu and her fans. Also in Episode 75 she didn't use her disguise and Amu asked, "Shouldn't you be in disguise, like a hat or a pair of sunglasses?" with Utau replying, "Why should I have to sneak around when I haven't done anything wrong?" Hobbies Utau, naturally sings often, but also enjoys many types of food and eats a lot. She is often seen hanging out with her good friend, Kukai, and eating ramen with him. She also likes to follow Ikuto around, and in some episodes, hug or kiss him. She also (in the first season) likes to compete with Amu about Ikuto. She says "I will not lose to you" to Amu often. Songs Some of her songs include: *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Heartful Song *Taiyou ga Niau yo *Akaneiro no Sora *Blue Moon Guardian Characters Unlike most of the Guardians, Utau has two Guardian Characters. They have very different personalities when compared with Utau. Il Il is Utau's first Guardian Character who is seen is the conflict-loving, devilish girl. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is peaceful. She tells Eru at one point that a Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms is not needed. Soon after, El left Utau, and ll actually became so bored that she wanted El to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. This was shown when she called her a old woman when she's actually in her 20s. "Iru" and "Eru". Her original name is "Il", which is also the last two letters of the word Devil. El Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like El. Although El is purehearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, or becomes really annoying, declaring herself as the "angel of love." She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. It is shown that El might have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Il and also Utau was ignoring her. Then she decided to stay with Amu. Ran was taking care of her when Amu is not home. El is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. Her original name is El, which is also the last two letters of what she is like, Angel. Powers Character Change Il During Character Change with Il, a pair of bat wings sprout from Utau's back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. She can also use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of butterflies to attack. X-Dia During a character change with Dia, a headband with attached diamonds appears on her head, yet in the anime, it just seems like diamond-like objects are at the base of her ponytails. Utau character changes with Dia for the same reason she would character change with Il - to extract X Eggs from their owners, only the power is stronger; the X Egg will appear when they listen to a CD of the music. Character Transformations Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character Lunatic Charm. This represents the rougher, more cunning aspect of her. This transformation first appears in Episode 22 of the anime. Appearance: As Lunatic Charm, Utau has the appearance of a demon; wearing a red dress that puffs out at the bottom like a umbrella, that has small black stripes running down it, and a bat shape on the top. Utau also has bat wings in her hair, and large, long red boots. Around her neck is a bat-shaped choker attached with a silver cross. She also has bat wings on her back. Abilities: Her special move is Nightmare Lorelei, with it she sends out a massive wave of butterflies at her enemies. She can also use the Nightmare Trident (Ririn Trident/Lilin Trident) to fight her opponents. Seraphic Charm Utau becomes the angelic Seraphic Charm when she transforms with Eru. This represents her desire to touch people's hearts by singing and her desire to sing. She first transforms into Seraphic Charm in Chapter 26 of the manga and Episode 43 of the anime. Appearance: In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance of a ballerina. Abilities: Her default technique is Angel Cradle, which allows her to purify X-Eggs and X-Characters with her gentle song and feathers. In Chapter 36 of the manga and Episode 99 of the anime, she aids Amu and the others in Ikuto's rescuing mission and uses a new attack against a black X-energy dog called White Wing. This works by sending a hurl of white feathers toward her opponents to immobilize them. Dark Jewel With help from the Humpty Lock, Utau is able to transform with the X-Character Dia and become Dark Jewel. However, because she is not Dia's owner, the transformation drains a lot of her energy and thus, does not last long. This represents her readiness and determination to not lose. Dark Jewel first appears and in Episode 29 of the anime and chapter 18 in the manga. Appearance: In appearance, she wears a headband with a 2 diamonds attached to either side of her ponytails, a black choker with a diamond attached on the left, long black fish-net stockings, a pair of black boots, a pair of long purple gloves, a pair of mini indigo shorts, and a indigo top with a diamond cutout shape at the back and two long "tails". Abilities: While in this form, she can use two special moves called Shining Black and Glitter Particle Relationships Family *'Ikuto Tsukiyomi:' Utau is actually Ikuto's younger sister, named Utau Tsukiyomi. For some time Utau was deeply infatuated with him, but her feelings were unrequited. In the first Encore chapter, Utau reflects on this a bit and how it used to be the "best thing ever", but now Ikuto had moved on and that is how she is lonely now. It can be assumed after Utau's self-reflection that she has overcome her brother-complex. *'Kazuomi Hoshina: '''Utau and Ikuto's stepfather. *'Aruto Tsukiyomi:' Ikuto and Utau's father. *'Souko Hoshina:' Ikuto and Utau's mother. Love *'Kukai Souma:' Utau and Kukai encountered occasionally while he was still with the Guardians. After moving to middle school and Utau left Easter, the two met and dared each other to a noodle contest. After this encounter, the two started to meet more often. In the manga, Utau falls in love with Kukai and vice versa at the end of the series. Friendships [http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Amu_Hinamori '''Amu Hinamori']: When Utau was still working for Easter, she considered Amu a rival she won't lose to, mostly because she is jealous of how much attention her brother, Ikuto pays to her. Throughout the first half of the series, the two continue to be rivals and even kept one of each other's Guardian Characters. Utau kept X-Dia, Amu kept El. After Utau returned to good, she and Amu grew closer to each other. Also at episode episode 121, after Utau went back to the studio,Il and El made them "best friends. Mean but nice to Amu. *'Tadase Hotori :' Tadase used to play with Utau and Ikuto in the past, and called Utau as 'Utan', But when Ikuto and Utau had join Easter, they became enemies. But after Utau left Easter Company, they have regained some of their friendship. *'Yaya Yuiki:' In the final battle against Easter, Yaya and Utau fight against the X-Egg energy,Easter-created dog together, starting a friendship between them because they are both "little sister" types. *Ikuto:LOVES HIM MORE THAN A BROTHER!!! * * Colleagues *'Yukari Sanjo:' Yukari is Utau's manager, they have been together ever since Utau's debut. They eventually leave Easter Company and form an independent recording company: Sanjo Productions. Gallery F95263bf64119002de54fb2866b09aec1225413897 full (1).gif|Lunatic Charm Transformation DarkJewel.gif|Dark Jewel transformation File:SeraphicCharm-1.gif|Seraphic Charm Transformation File:Hoshina-Utau-hoshina-utau-8578825-427-500.jpg|Utau Chibi thumbnailCA550G04.jpg|Utau and Il elorelei-1.gif|Utau Hoshina Lunatic Charm Night Mare Lorelai Images (3).jpg 08favoritemascot.png|Eru X-dia (2).png utau_hoshina_seraphic_charm_by_black_rock_shooter19-d336wwo.jpg|Seraphic Charm heartful song.jpg|Heartful Song Blackdiamond1.png|Black Diamond Meikyubutterflymizukinana.jpg|Meikyuu Butterfly utau.JPG utau5.PNG|Glorious Sunshine vlcsnap-175845.png utau.png|Dark Jewel a86.jpg|Utau and Kukai imagesCAH7ZI2Y.jpg|"Angle Cradle" imagesCA7GBKTH.jpg|"Seraphic Charm, Dark Jewel & Lunatic Charm" imagesCA6PMCAP.jpg|"Hoshina Utau(young)" imagesCA40O8LC.jpg|El & Il Images (100).jpg Trivia *The word "Utau", from Utau's first name, in Japanese means "to sing". *The word "Hoshi", from Utau's last name, in Japanese means "star". *Utau's guardian characters' names are from what they are: like IL devIL and EL angEL *Utau's name is also a japanese voice synthesizer similar to vocaloid. *While Character transforming, Utau says 'Watashi no kokoro, anrokku!' like Rima. *Utau also does not seem to need the Humpty Lock or the Dumpty Key to Character Transform. *A charm, which is used in the names of Utau's origional transformations, is very similar to an amulet, which is used to name Amu's transformations. See also *Easter Company *Ikuto Tsukiyomi *Sanjo Productions *Amu Hinamori *Tadase Hotori *Yukari Sanjo *Meikyuu Butterfly *Black Diamond *Shugo Chara Eggs *List of Utau Outfits *Kukai Souma *Notices H H H H Category:Shugo Chara! characters